Power electronics assemblies may find applications in vehicles, for example electric vehicles. Such power electronics assemblies may receive direct current (DC) power and convert DC power into alternating current (AC) power for use in operating an electric motor. These power assemblies may comprise elements of the power electronics that evolve considerable heat when in use.
The present disclosure aims to address technical problems associated with power electronics assemblies that may get hot in use.